A locking member has been known from the past which has a configuration such that the locking member locks a rod in a path for the rod to pass through. For example, it has been used for a door stop that is for locking a door (a gate) in a state in which it is opened. Such a door stop has a configuration such that a rod system including a rod that extends toward a floor is attached to a door, and that a rod locking system including a locking member for locking the rod is attached to a floor surface.
It has been known that the above-described locking member restricts movement of a rod in response to a motion of a door in a direction to open for a first time, and releases the restriction on the movement of the rod in response to the motion of the door in the direction to open for a second time. The locking member includes a path that enables the rod to move in a direction to close the door (cf. Patent Document 1, for example).